Familie Terrible
Familie Terrible ist eine Serie aus Fambrache die von 1993 bis 2008 lief und zahlreiche Awards gewann. Die Serie lief auf dem Sender Po.La. Es gab 16 Staffeln mit je 20 Episoden. Handlung Hauptfiguren Mutter Tessa Terrible, sorgt sich immer um ihre drei Kinder Bella, Henning und die kleine Tina. Sie hat am Anfang von Staffel 1 einen Job, den sie jedoch in der 9 Folge kündigt. In der Zweiten Staffel bekommt sie die Zwillinge Sam und Mark. Besonders als ihre Tochter Bella auszieht um in Kordastwa zum Institut zu gehen, ist Tessa sehr froh. Sie ist oft sehr streng zu ihren Kindern und versucht immer die Familie zusammen zu halten. Mit der Hochzeit ihrer Tochter kann sie sich gar nicht Abfinden und stimmt erst kurz vor der Ceremonie zu der Verbindung zu. Als Timo in Staffel 5 seinen Job verliert, muss Tessa sich um einen Job kümmern und vernachlässigt ihre Kinder. Erst am Ende der Staffel sieht sie ein, das sie Job und Familie nicht unter einem Hut bekommt. In Staffel 6 verliert Tessa ihre Mutter und verfällt in ein Tiefes Loch, sie kommt da nur schwer wieder Raus und verbringt eine Zeit lang bei ihrer Schwester. In der 7 Staffel, erfährt Tessa das sie erneut schwanger ist, doch sie verliert die Babys und Tessa verlässt ihre Familie für 2 Jahre. Sie kommt erst in der 9 Staffel wieder, wo sie einsieht wie groß die Zwillinge und auch Tina und Henning sind. Sie entscheidet sich dafür sich von ihrem Mann zu trennen und verlässt die Familie. Mit ihrer Tochter Tina hat sie danach Kontakt und laut Tina bekommt Tessa in Staffel 11 ein Kind, sie taucht am Ende der Staffel 16 mit ihrem Sohn Linus auf. Vater Timo Terrible, ist die gute Seele der Familie. Er kommt nicht gut mit dem Erwachsen Werden seiner beiden Töchter klar. Sein Sohn Henning versucht er immer wieder zu Höstleistungen zu zwingen. Als er in Staffel 5 seinen Job verliert, kümmert er sich eine Zeit lang um seine Kinder, bekommt aber am Ende der Staffel seinen Job wieder. Als seine Frau ihn in Staffel 7 verlässt, kümmert er sich noch mehr um die Kinder und wird oft von seinen Kindern mit irgendwelchen Frauen verkuppelt. Er hat eine Längere Beziehung mit Ami, die jedoch zerbricht als Tessa in Staffel 9 wieder kommt. Jedoch lassen sich die beiden kurze Zeit später Scheiden, von da an hat Timo das alleinige Sorgerecht für seine Kinder. Als sein Vater stirbt, kündigt Timo seinen Job und Eröffnet ein Geschäft was er am Ende der Serie wieder verkauft. Er gibt seiner Tochter Tina den Segen, genau wie ihre Schwester wo anders zur Schule zu gehen und ihren Weg zu finden. Timo lernt in Staffel 12 Heather kennen und die beiden Heiraten. Er hat mit seinen Söhnen eine Familie Band gegründet, die in Staffel 13 auch einige Auftritte hat. In Staffel 14 und 15 kommt er in die Middlife Crises und Verkauft am ende sein Geschäft um mit Heather, den Zwillingen und das ungeborenen Baby nach Bonimo zu ziehen. Die Älteste Tochter Bella Water, ist von Anfang an der Wild Fang der Familie, sie verliebt sich Staffel 1 in Melram, den sie in Staffel 3 auch Heiratet. Sie wohnt mit ihm in Bonimo und wünscht sich das ihre Familie zu ihnen zieht. Bella versteht sich besonders gut mit ihrer Schwester Tina. In Staffel 5 kommt Bella wieder um ihrer Familie mit zu teilen das sie Schwanger ist, doch kaum einer Freut sich für die 17 - jährige. Bella verliert das Baby jedoch am ende der Staffel und zieht für einige Zeit wieder bei ihren Eltern ein. Sie verlässt die Schule und nimmt einen Job bei Parker Noices an, die beiden verlieben sich und Bella lässt sich von Melram in Staffel 6 scheiden. Parker und Bella ziehen beide bei ihren Eltern ein, jedoch gerät das Junge Paar mit den Eltern aneinander. Als ihre Mutter in Staffel 7 ihren Vater verlässt, zieht trennt sich Bella wieder von Parker und zieht Zuhause ein um ihren Vater zu helfen, geht jedoch in der Mitter wieder nach Bonimo um es noch mal mit Melram zu versuchen. In Staffel 8 heiraten beide erneut und werden auch Eltern von Zwillingen. Das verhältniss zu ihrer Mutter bricht nach der Scheidung ihrer Eltern komplet ab und Bella, besucht ihre Familie dauernt. Eine Zeitlang lässt sie ihren Bruder Henning bei sich wohnen, jedoch in Staffel 10, kommt sie mit den Zwillingen um ihren Opa zu sich zu holen um ihn Pflegen zu können, der plötzliche Tod´s ihrers Großvaters kommt überraschend für sie und Bella will noch mehr ihre Familie um sich haben. Zeitweilig wohnen die Zwillinge bei ihr. In Staffel 12 bekommt Bella einen Sohn den sie Heinz nennt. In Staffel 14 stirbt Melram bei einem Unfall. In Staffel 15 kauft sie ein Großes Haus in Bonimo und bittet ihre Familie abermals zu ihr zu ziehen, was nach Langem hin und her dann auch geschieht. Am Ende der Serie hat sie eine Beziehung mit Kan. Henning Water, der Mittlerste Sohn, der 10-jährige hält seine Eltern dauernt auf Trap. In Staffel 2 tritt er dem Fußballverein von Mikowa bei. Er spielt dort sehr lange, entscheidet sich aber in Staffel 5 Surfen zu lernen. Ab der Staffel 3 geht er mit Anda die jedoch in Staffel 6 sich von ihm Trennt. In Staffel 4 muss Henning sich entscheiden was er machen will, er verlässt die Academy um auf eine Letzte Schule zu gehen. Ab Staffel 6 ist Henning mit der 2 Jahre älteren Kana zusammen, jedoch hält diese Beziehung gar nicht lange. Er wohnt eine Zeitlang bei seiner Schwester Bella. Ab Staffel 6 arbeitet er in der Firma Destus. Dort lernt er auch in Staffel 8 Geena kennen, die beiden sind bis Staffel 13 ein Paar und wollen sogar heiraten. Doch Geena und er trennen sich vorher. Ab Staffel 14 ist Henning mit einer Ehmaligen Klassenkameradin zusammen, die beiden ziehen am Ende von Staffel 16 nach Kordastwa. Tina Terrible, ist gerade 4 Jahre alt und in die Schule gekommen, sie will so sein wie ihre Große Schwester Bella und hat am meisten Probleme mit deren Auszug. In Staffel 4 zieht ihr bester Freund weg und Tina ist total Traurig. Als die Zwillinge in Staffel 2 Geboren werden, versucht sie alles um wieder das Baby der Familie zu sein. Tina ist gerne mit ihrem Opa zusammen und verbringt viel Zeit mit ihren Kuscheltieren. In Staffel 6 wechselt Tina auf die Weiterbau Schule und hat ihren ersten Freund in Staffel 7, wo der erste Kuss auch nicht lange auf sich warten lässt. Doch diese Liebe hält nicht lang, als einzige Frau unter Männern fühlt sich Tina oft missverstanden und findet in Ami eine Gute Freundin, ab Staffel 10 hat sie eine Beziehung mit dem 5 Jahre älteren Musiker Ohgino dem sie auch sofort heiraten will, dank ihrem Vater darf Tina mit Ohgino nach Bestluta ziehen, in Staffel 11 verlässt sie ihre Familie. In Staffel 13 kommt Tina mal wieder und lernt David Wonder kennen, der Sohn von Timo´s neuer Frau. Tina verliebt sich in ihn und will für ihn wieder nach Mikowa ziehen. Doch Ohgino will Tina nicht gehen lassen. In Staffel 14 kommt Tina nach Hause zurück und führt eine Beziehung mit David. In Staffel 16 heiraten die beiden und Tina ist schwanger von ihm, die beide bleiben im Haus wohnen. Sie hat ein besonders enges Verhältniss zu ihrer Tante Dagmar. Mark Terrible, wird in Staffel 2 geboren, zunächst hasst ihn seine Schwester Tina. Mark ist der Bruder von Sam und keiner kann die beiden Auseinanderhalten. Als er in Staffel 6 schon zur Schule kommt, müssen die Zwillinge in getrennte Zimmer schlafen. Mark findet in der Schule schnell Freunde und bekommt eine Zusage für eine Academy. Er nervt seine Schwester Tina oft und macht oft Scherze. In Staffel 8 verliebt er sich in seine Klassenlehrerin. Jedoch erwiedert sie diese Gefühle nicht. Erst in Staffel 9 können die beiden Zwillinge wieder zusammen wohnen. Als seine Schwester Tina in Staffel 11 weg zieht, will er ihr Zimmer in ein Party Raum um räumen. In Staffel 15 als er zu Academy wechselt hat er seine erste Freundin. In Staffel 16 zieht er mit seiner Familie nach Bonimo. Sam Terrible, wird in Staffel 2 geboren, zunächst hasst ih seine Schwester Tina. Er kommt erst in Staffel 7 zur Schule, da er nach der Geburt ohne Sauerstoff war und deswegen sollte er länger Zuhause bleiben, er ist deswegen sehr sauer auf seinen Bruder. Er findet aber in Staffel 7 gute Freunde in seiner Klasse und wird sehr gut im Sport. Er zieht in Staffel 9 wieder mit seinem Bruder zusammen und wohnt einige Zeit bei seiner Schwester Bella. Er wechselt in Staffel 16 auf die Academy in Bonimo und zieht schon vor seiner Familie zu Bella. Auf der Hochzeit von Tina und David will er gar nicht kommen, weil er Angst hat Tina wird ihn nun entgültig vergessen, er versteht sich sehr gut mit David. Heather Terrible, ist ab Staffel 12 die Freundin von Timo. Sie hat einen Sohn David, im Alter von Tina. Heather wird schnell die Ersatz Mutter für die Kinder und kommt gut mit allen klar. Sie heiratet Timo noch in Staffel 12 und wohnt ab da bei der Familie. Sie ist anfangs gegen die Beziehung von David und Tina. Doch sie merkt das es beiden ernst ist und stimmt der Beziehung zu. In Staffel 15 erfährt Heather das sie Schwanger ist, sie fühlt sich etwas unsicher, da damals David´s Vater sie verlassen hat. Die Familie zieht in Staffel 16 nach Bonimo. David Wonder, ist der Sohn von Heather der ab Staffel 12 im Haus der Familie Terrible wohnt, genauer Gesagt in Bella´s altem Zimmer. Er hat in Staffel 12 eine Beziehung mit Anie und ab Staffel 13 hat er eine kurze Affaire mit Tina, wo er befürchtet sie sei Schwanger. Bis zur Staffel 14 hält er seine Gefühle für Tina bei allen geheim. Erst als Tina in Staffel 14 wieder kommt, gesteht er was er für sie fühlt und die beide sind ein paar, erst ab Mitte Staffel 14 von seiner Mutter genehmigt. In Staffel 16 heiraten die beiden und erwarten ihr erstes Kind. Sie bleiben in Mikowa wohnen. Nebencharatere Heinz Terrible, ist der Vater von Timo. Oft heckt er mit seiner Enkelin Tina irgendwas aus. Öfter nimmt er seine Enkel und macht Ausflüge mit ihnen ohne Timo und Tessa davon zu erzählen. In Staffel 5 bis Staffel 8 hat er eine Freunde. Er erkrankt schwer in Staffel 9 und Stirbt schließlich in Staffel 10. Dagmar Terrible, ist die Schwester von Timo, die einfach keinen Mann findet. Oft denkt sie, sie hat den richtigen. In Staffel 3 will sie sogar heiraten, besinnt sich aber und trennt sich von ihrem Freund. In Staffel 6 lernt sie den Charmanten Tom Tomosen kennen und die beiden heiraten in Staffel 8. Die beiden ziehen zu ihrem Bruder, als ihre Schwägerin Tessa wieder auftaucht, gibt sie ihr zu verstehen, das die Familie ohne sie besser dran ist. Dagmar kauft sich in Staffel 11 einen Hund. Sie weiß ab Staffel 12 von den Plänen ihrer Nichten. In Staffel 14 zieht sie mit Tom nach Laschi. Melram Water, ist der Mann von Bella, ab Staffel 1, ist er mit ihr Zusammen und in Staffel 3 heiraten die beiden dann Endlich. In Staffel 5 erwartet er mit Bella ein Baby, jedoch verliert sie es und die beiden lassen sich scheiden. In Staffel 8 heiraten beide erneut und bekommen Zwillinge. In Staffel 12 bekommen sie ihren Sohn Heinz. In Staffel 14 stirbt er bei einem Unfall. Staffeln/Episoden Staffel 1 1993 Staffel 2 1994 Staffel 3 1995 Staffel 4 1996 Staffel 5 1997 Staffel 6 1998 Staffel 7 1999 Staffel 8 2000 Staffel 9 2001 Staffel 10 2002 Staffel 11 2003 Staffel 12 2004 Staffel 13 2005 Staffel 14 2006 Staffel 15 2007 Staffel 16 2008 Cast Sonstiges *Sharon Yuki spielte in Staffel 4 in den Episoden 065,066,070,072 die Rolle des Ciwo einen Klassenkamerad von Tina. Titel Song/ Ending Song